Girl next door
by Light Winchester
Summary: ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una mudanza un domingo a las ocho y treinta de la mañana? Pues al parecer, a esa chica. [Nuevos comienzos para Juvia, ¡nuevos comienzos para todos! ¡Felicidades NoaLovegood!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, si así fuera no estudiaría y tendría más tiempo para escribir.

 **Advertencias:** Las de siempre, ya son parte de mi(?.

 **Notas de Autora:** Ideas planeadas 26, escritas 8, admitidas 3. Y muchas mezclas en el proceso. Este fic nació como un drabble de reto, que sería a su vez un obsequio de cumpleaños. No obstante, no llegué a publicarlo para el reto y aunque estaba listo para el cumpleaños, como compañera Universitaria sabía que no era momento. ¡Ahora sí es! ¿Y por qué? Porque no solo quiero desear este cumpleaños tardío, sino también felicitar a mi hermosa NoaLovegood por su titulación. Todo y absolutamente todo lo bueno que te sucede, bonita, lo mereces.

Solo a modo de dato, este drabble alguna vez contuvo un microondas caído. Oremos por su descanso(?

Y como es justo y necesario ¡ **THIS IS GRUVIA**!*inserte grito espartano*

* * *

 **Girl next door.**

—Obsequio para mi querida NoaLovegood—

.

.

Su mañana probablemente hubiese transcurrido del modo usual, al menos, de no haberse visto forzado a despertar tan temprano. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una mudanza un domingo a las ocho y treinta de la mañana? Pues al parecer, a esa chica.

Nunca había sido el tipo de chico que corre a husmear en las afueras de su departamento cuando algo sucede más allá de su puerta, así que de no haber tenido que levantarse por un vaso de agua, probablemente jamás la hubiera escuchado. Y mucho menos visto.

De principio, se limitó a observar por la mirilla, volvería a dormir justo después de eso. Pero terminó por abrir la puerta al llamarle la atención la cantidad de paquetes en el pasillo.

La evidencia de que el viejo apartamento de enfrente había sido alquilado, estaba apilada prolijamente junto a la puerta a medio abrir, y algunas otras cajas adornaban el pasillo frente al suyo propio. No parecían ser muchas pertenencias, un número acorde al único ser que parecía estarlas cargando.

O intentado hacerlo.

La vio subir una caja y dejarla justo junto a las otras, la chica pareció avergonzada al verlo, le dedicó una breve sonrisa, que el devolvió con un asentimiento. Así como subió, no tardó en bajar a buscar otra.

Luego otra.

Y luego otra.

Parecía tenerlo bajo control, pero él ya había perdido el sueño de todos modos. No podía solo observarla, no cuando sus constantes subidas y bajadas comenzaban a marearlo hasta a él.

—Espera —habló sin pensarlo dos veces—, te ayudo con eso.

La chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo, aunque lo había notado antes, había estado tan concentrada en no hacer ruidos y pasar desapercibida, que no había percibido que él seguía allí.

—No —sonó nerviosa—, n-no se moleste… Juvia puede —aseguró. Ella no quería incomodar, pero sus palabras poco hicieron por detenerlo. Gray ya se había adelantado hasta donde estaba, tomando la caja que ella cargaba.

—Juvia siente mucho los inconvenientes —se disculpó—, s-seguro lo despertó.

Y aunque por un momento pensó que era obvio por varias razones, se golpeó internamente al reparar que había saltado fuera de su departamento sin siquiera vestir una camiseta. Al menos, llevaba pantalones.

—Ah, esto… —dudó al hablar, ¿debía explicarse? El sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica hacían evidente su vergüenza y aunque jamás había sido pudoroso, creyó que probablemente no fuera esa la mejor de las primeras impresiones.

Se apresuró al lugar donde yacían las demás pertenencias y dejó el paquete allí.

—Dame un segundo —pidió, mientras se encaminaba a su propio apartamento—. Vendré a ayudarte con el resto. Espérame.

La vio dudar, aunque asintió. Se hallaba ya en la puerta, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—S-su nombre —arriesgó, antes de ganar coraje cuando sus miradas se encontraron—, Juvia quisiera saber su nombre.

—Gray —soltó con simpleza—, ¿el tuyo es Juvia, no?

Y por alguna razón, Juvia en ese momento sintió que las piernas se le volvían gelatina y su estómago una cámara de vacío.

Podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, Gray-sama.

Él le sonrió.

—Bienvenida, Juvia.

.

.

—519—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

 **N/A2:** Mucho tiempo ha pasado, ¿no? Pero no iba a dejarlo pasar. Al fin me libero de lo que me detenía publicar y justo a tiempo. Felicidades Noa, estoy muy feliz por ti.

Este es un nuevo comienzo a Juvia, y espero que también para ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Esta historia estaba según yo terminada, pero debido a una petición, la continuaré. Espero sea bien aceptada.

* * *

 **Girl next door.**

.

.

—Muchísimas gracias, Gray-sama —agradeció, ofreciendole una reverencia.

El chico se había tomado muchas molestias con ella, incluso la había ayudado a ingresar sus cajas, no podía hacer más que serle grata.

—No fue nada —quiso restarle importancia, pero la chica negó.

—No, Juvia lo despertó y tuvo que ayudarla, ella quisiera hacer algo por Gray-sama. ¿Limonada tal vez?

—N-No, no es…

—¡Juvia preparará limonada!

Y antes de poder decir algo, la chica se marchó camino a la cocina.

Juvia no podía encontrar nada, sus cosas estaban regadas por todas parte y siquiera sabía dónde había puesto los limones que había comprado ¡o si siquiera los había comprado!

Además, por alguna extraña razón, el saber a aquel chico en su sala de estar la hacía sentir incómoda, aunque una hermosa sensación de incomodidad.

¿Qué le pasaba? Era lindo y amable, pero…

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —cuestionó el chico al escucharla abrir y cerrar gabinetes— No tienes que tomarte tal molestia.

Gray a decir verdad quería irse, no quería causarle molestias, mucho menos cuando acababa de mudarse. También, deseaba volver a dormir.

—N-No, Juvia está bien —había hallado los benditos limones—. Ya estará ahí, Gray-sama.

Y luego de servir ambos vasos, se dirigió a la sala.

El silencio los invadió, ninguno estaba seguro de que decir. Juvia se sentía demasiado nerviosa, distinto a como había sentido al estar subiendo las cajas.

—Pues, está buena —comentó Gray, sobresaltándola—, la limonada —aclaró.

—G-Gracias.

—Bueno, yo debo irme —anunció el chico—, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

Era mentira, pero en algún momento debía marcharse.

—¡S-sí! Juvia le está muy agradecida, Gray-sama.

—No te preocupes.

Dicho esto, meció su mano a modo de saludo y se marchó, dejando a Juvia recostada sobre el marco de su puerta, pensativa.

Contra cualquier pronóstico, aquel amable chico, le había interesado.

.

.

—306—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Una amiga me dio la bendición para publicar este capítulo, aunque también me dijo que no actualizara por actualizar y siento que eso hago. Upsi, que sad. La cosa es que no me convence escribir escenas como capítulo único y eso he hecho, pero tampoco quería incluir lo siguiente en el ¿se entiende? xD. En fin, en esto ha dado.

* * *

 **Girl next door.**  
Gruvia.

.

.

Sabía que probablemente no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco le hacía daño a nadie, así que no encontraba razones para dejar de hacerlo.

Allí, en su apartamento, de puntillas junto a la puerta y su ojo pegado a la mirilla se hallaba Juvia, haciendo lo que acostumbraba hacer a esas horas de la mañana desde hace dos semanas: observarlo.

Al otro lado del pasillo, casi ajeno a la presencia que tan animosamente lo observaba, estaba Gray cerrando su puerta y preparándose para ir a trabajar.

—¡Buenos días, Gray-sama! —escuchó detrás de él, y no necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

Como cada mañana, era Juvia.

—Buenos días —saludó de vuelta.

—Gray-sama despertó temprano hoy.

Y lo había hecho, aunque ninguna relación tenía eso con esquivarla, por supuesto que no. Juvia había adoptado una costumbre, al menos a esa conclusión había llegado él, cada mañana, de algún modo se las arreglaba para salir de su casa a la misma hora que él y darle los buenos días.

De principio lo creyó coincidencia, pero eventualmente, cuando incluso por alguna razón él se retrasaba y ella igualmente estaba allí, terminó por concluir que ella lo esperaba.

No le molestaba a decir verdad, Juvia sabía acoplarse a su mal humor matutino, apenas saludando y caminando con él en silencio, con alguna cuestión ocasional hasta la entrada del edificio, donde cada quien terminaba por seguir su camino.

Juvia cuidaba niños, así que en realidad no tenía que salir tan temprano, pero acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca por las mañanas o eso le había dicho. Igualmente, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se levantaba a saludarlo de todas formas.

—No dormí —confesó—, tenía entrega de un trabajo para la universidad.

El rostro de la chica cambió, casi espantada. Estaba preocupada.

—Pero no te preocupes —se apresuró a decir—, trabajo…

—Media jornada. Gray-sama sale a las doce hoy y llega a su casa doce y cuarenta y cinco —completó Juvia.

A él ya eso ni le sorprendía.

—¿Gray-sama desayunó?

—¿Eh?

—Si Gray-sama desayunó.

—Ah eso —dudó—, bebí un café.

Mucho café de hecho, y unos cuantos cigarrillos aunque le pesara aceptarlo.

—¡Eso no es alimentarse! ¡Gray-sama debe comer mejor!

—Sí, bueno, no tengo tiempo —admitió y se volteó para encaminarse a la salida—. Pero prometo alimentarme mejor la próxima vez.

Ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué va a almorzar Gray-sama hoy?

El chico volvió a dudar. Generalmente, compraría algo en su trabajo, pero al tratarse de un día libre…

—Un sandwitch probablemente.

—¿Un sandwitch?

—Sí. Juvia, tengo que irme…

—Juvia le preparará el almuerzo.

—No tienes que, puedo cocinar, es solo que…

—¡Juvia lo hará con gusto! No es ninguna molestia, además, Gray-sama ya ayudó a Juvia, y Juvia quiere devolverle el favor.

—Ya te dije que eso no fue nada.

Ella negó.

—Gray-sama es la primer persona que ayudó a Juvia, así que ella quiere ayudarlo.

—Bueno, en ese caso. Pero no tienes que pagarme nada, para eso están los amigos —soltó sin pensar, pero estaba bien. Juvia bien podía ser eso, una amiga.

La chica enmudeció y graciosamente sus mejillas se tiñeron del más fuerte carmesí.

—Eh… eh, Juvia lo ve después Gray-sama —anunció, dedicándole una rápida y extraña reverencia, preparándose para entrar a su apartamento—. P-por favor espere el almuerzo que le preparará Juvia cuando llegue.

Dicho eso, se metió rápidamente a su apartamento, dejando a un perplejo Gray afuera.

Esa chica, era definitivamente rara.

.

.

—571—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
